1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for providing complete control of an electric motor in a remote, radio controlled moving device, such as a model airplane.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advent of Ni-Cad batteries, model airplane builders found that they could use electric permanent magnet motors to power their aircraft instead of using conventional two-stroke gas engines. The gas engines provided ample power and thrust so that the weight of the remote control receiver, the receiver batteries, the servo controllers and various linkages did not pose a weight problem for flying the plane. Electric motors do not deliver as much thrust, and they require batteries. This combination makes saving weight in the aircraft an imperative goal if a reasonable flight envelope for the aircraft is to be achieved. If the receiver batteries, ON/OFF switch wiring harness, servo and micro-switch can be eliminated, significant weight savings can be realized which will lengthen flying time; increase the rate of climb; enable aerobatic maneuvers; extend the glide ratio and generally improve the flying performance of the plane.